FF OnKey - Pervert Policeman
by vanillablue622
Summary: sebagai seorang polisi harusnya kau yang melayani masyarakat, bukan masyarakat yang melayanimu!


**Pervert Policeman!**

**Author: vanillablue aka bluey**

**Cast: OnKey, Jonghyun**

**Genre: romance gaje :3**

Happy reading :)

.

.

"hyung ayolah~~"

"ani Key!"

"hyungie~"

"aniya!"

"hyuuung~~"

"sekali tidak tetap tidak!" tegas, amat sangat tegas, hingga membuat lelaki cantik bernama Key itu cemberut. Terus membuntuti langkah hyung-nya kemana pun, membuat lelaki kekar itu merasa risih.

"aku sudah bisa menyetir hyung.. ayolah, izinkan aku menggunakan mobilmu sebentar saja~" masih terus merajuk, Key menarik-narik tangan Jonghyun yang sedang menuangkan susu kedalam gelas, alhasil susu itu tumpah semua. Lelaki itu berdecak, sangat sebal dengan kelakuan adiknya yang terus saja merajuk jika sedang menginginkan sesuatu.

"menyetir masih belum lancar begitu, kau bilang sudah bisa hah?! Kalau menabrak seseorang bagaimana? kalau mobilku rusak bagaimana? Kau mau bertanggung jawab?" Key hanya berkomat-kamit tidak jelas, sambil tangannya terus menutup kedua telinganya, tanda bahwa ia tidak begitu peduli dengan ucapan Jonghyun. Lelaki itu lagi-lagi berdecak, melemparkan death glare-nya dan menjitak kepala adiknya keras. Masa bodoh dengan reaksi Key yang meringis, paling-paling itu hanya acting saja agar dirinya merasa iba.. hah! ia sudah tau betul gelagat adiknya itu. Jonghyun berjalan menuju sofa, mengambil jas beserta tas kerjanya. Yang tanpa Jonghyun sadari, ia melupakan kunci mobilnya, benda itu masih tergeletak begitu saja diatas kulkas saat ia sedang mengambil susu tadi.

"ah, kunci–" Jonghyun berbalik, tapi terlambat.. Key sudah mengambil kunci itu. Dengan senyuman mengejek, Key menggoyang-goyangkan kunci mobil itu tepat dihadapan kakaknya. Jonghyun jengkel, ia berusaha menggapai kunci itu, tapi Key malah mengangkatnya lebih tinggi, sadar bahwa postur tubuh kakaknya itu tidak lebih tinggi darinya, Key semakin mengejek saja.

"Key kembalikan kunci mobilku.." kini Jonghyun yang merajuk, masih terus berusaha menggapai kunci itu. Tapi namja cantik itu seolah membalas dendam, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, persis seperti yang Jonghyun lakukan tadi.

"Key kembalikan!"

"aniya!"

"Key!"

"aniya.. week~" Key meleletkan lidahnya kearah Jonghyun, ia buru-buru berlari sebelum Jonghyun melemparinya dengan vas bunga. Jonghyun mengejar Key yang sudah berada di garasi, ia berusaha menggapai pintu mobil yang sudah tertutup itu, tapi percuma Key sudah melajukan mobilnya.

"KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB JIKA TERJADI SESUATU DENGAN MOBILKU!" teriak Jonghyun keras, percuma saja Key tidak mungkin mendengarnya. Jonghyun mendengus sebal, ia melirik jam ditangannya, sudah hampir terlambat masuk ke kantor, terpaksa ia harus menggunakan taksi kali ini.

.

.

.

"hah, siapa bilang aku tidak bisa menyetir~" gerutu namja cantik itu pelan. Mengeraskan volume musik di mobilnya sambil kepalanya terus bergeleng-geleng, mengikuti irama musik.

"ah, ini sangat mudah~~" ucapnya bangga, ia sedikit melajukan mobilnya lebih cepat saat jalanan mulai lenggang. Key sesekali melirik ke kanan kiri jalan, beberapa polisi yang sedang berpatroli tidak menyurutkan tekad namja cantik itu untuk terus melajukan mobilnya lebih cepat. Key yang baru pertama kali mengendarai mobil dan tidak begitu mengerti dengan rambu-rambu lalu lintas, saat berada diperempatan jalan, ia tidak tau bahwa lampu merah sedang menyala. Key dengan percaya dirinya terus saja melajukan mobil itu.

**PRIITT PRIITT PRIITTTT!**

Sontak saja seorang Polisi lalu lintas yang sedang berpatroli langsung mengejar mobil Key. Polisi itu terus menekan-nekan klakson sambil terus meniup peluitnya, mengisyaratkan bahwa mobil yang ada dihadapannya itu harus segera berhenti, tapi sang pengemudi malah semakin melajukan mobilnya, tidak begitu mendengar karena volume music yang sangat keras. Tanpa diduga-duga sebuah mobil polisi berhenti tepat didepan mobilnya, Key mengerem mendadak, membuat kepalanya sedikit terbentur pada setir kemudi.

"ugh, ada apa sih?" gerutu Key sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terbentur. Nafasnya hampir saja tercekat saat seorang lelaki tinggi berseragam polisi keluar dari mobil itu. Aigoo~ Key merasa ketakutan, bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa kesalahan yang ia perbuat, perasaan ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, pikir Key polos.

"keluar sekarang juga!" polisi itu membungkukkan badannya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil Key keras. Namja cantik itu semakin ketakutan, ia melepas sabuk pengamannya dan ragu-ragu keluar. Bisa ia lihat lelaki itu terus menatapnya tajam, Key hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, takut..

"kau tau apa kesalahanmu eum?!" polisi itu menggebrakkan tangannya pada mobil Key, membuatnya sedikit tersentak, Key semakin menunduk, memejamkan matanya, demi Tuhan ia sangat takut menatap lelaki itu.

"kenapa diam saja?" dengan kasar mendongakkan wajah Key, dan dalam hitungan detik lelaki tu terdiam.. terus memandangi wajah Key, memperhatikan wajah cantik itu lekat-lekat, hingga akhirnya sebuah seringaian keluar dari bibirnya.

"siapa namamu?"

Oh.. dengan takut Key mulai membuka matanya, ia bisa melihat nama Lee Jinki terpampang didada lelaki itu.. Lee Jinki? eh tunggu, sepertinya Key sangat familiar dengan nama itu.. Lee Jinki, Lee jinki, Lee Jinki, aargh siapa~~ Key tidak ingat, tapi sungguh ia pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya..

"siapa namamu?" sial.. lagi-lagi Key terperanjat, menatap sebal lelaki yang bernama Lee Jinki itu "Key!" jawabnya malas, lelaki itu tersenyum sinis, mecondongkan wajahnya pada wajah Key hingga jarak mereka benar-benar dekat, sontak saja Key langsung memundurkan kepalanya "namamu siapa? adik cantik~" tanya lelaki itu lagi, Key semakin sebal saja, bukankah ia sudah menyebutkan namanya barusan "aku bilang Key! kau tidak percaya hah!"

"nama asli! nama asli!" ucap namja itu menuntut. Ck, Key menggerutu.. Lagian tau darimana jika Key itu hanya nama panggilannya.

"Kibum.. Kim Kibum.." jawab Key akhirnya, sangat malas meladeni polisi seperti ini, terlalu bertele-tele, kenapa tidak langsung ke titik permasalahan saja!

"ok, Kibum.. kau tau kan, apa kesalahanmu hah?"

"aku? Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.." jawab Key polos.. memang benar kan, ia merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Ia mengemudi dengan tertib, memakai sabuk pengaman, bukankah itu sudah termasuk tata cara mengemudi yang baik dan benar.

"kau tidak tau, atau pura-pura tidak tau adik manis~" tangan jinki dengan nakalnya mencolek dagu Key, membuat lelaki cantik itu semakin kesal saja. Cih, pervert policeman! Key rasa itu julukan yang sangat tepat untuknya.

"aku sungguh tidak tahu!" bentak Key kesal, ia rasa namja ini hanya mencari kesempatan untuk menggodanya saja. Lee Jinki hanya terkekeh, dengan santai ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan kepolisian dari saku celananya "aku beritahu ya, kesalahanmu adalah menerobos lampu merah.. apa kau tau, itu termasuk pelanggaran lalu lintas yang paling berat!" ucap Jinki menakut-nakuti. Key melebarkan mata kucingnya, tidak begitu percaya degan omongan Jinki, ah paling itu hanya bualannya saja, pikir Key.

"mana surat-suratnya?" Jinki menadahkan tangannya, menaikkan sebelah alisnya mengisyaratkan lelaki cantik dihadapannya ini segera menuruti perkataannya. Tapi sialnya, ini bukan mobil milik Key dan tentu saja semua surat-surat itu ada pada Jong hyung.

"aku.. tidak membawa surat-surat itu.."

"kalau begitu, SIM mana SIM?!" lelaki itu menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, persis seperti preman yang sedang memalak mangsanya. Key hanya tersenyum kikuk, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya "aku.. tidak punya SIM.." untuk pertama kalinya, Key sangat menyesal tidak menuruti perkataan hyung-nya! mimpi apa dia bertemu dengan polisi seperti Jinki, benar-benar mimpi buruk..

"ok, pelanggaranmu bertambah.. pertama menerobos lampu merah, kedua tidak membawa surat-surat, dan ketiga mengemudi tanpa SIM.. belum lagi, tadi aku lihat kau mengendari mobil secara ugal-ugalan dan menyalakan musik keras-keras, itu mengganggu pengguna jalan kau tahu! Yeah, kalau dihitung-hitung, kau bisa dikenakan hukuman penjara minimal 10 tahun!"

MWO? mata kucing Key terbelalak, shock! tidak menyangka jika pelanggaran kecil seperti itu bisa berakibat fatal.. Key mengamati namja itu, mencari kebenaran dari ucapan lelaki itu. Wajahnya yang nampak serius seolah semua perkataan yang diucapkan itu adalah benar adanya, tapi Key masih belum percaya.. aigoo, jika itu benar, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia masih muda, tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu 10 tahun di 'hotel prodeo' itu, ani ani~~

"kau pasti berbohong.." ucap Key memastikan, entah kenapa matanya mulai panas saat lelaki dihadapannya itu menggeleng mantap, "aku tidak berbohong! kalau kau tidak ingin dipenjara, kau bisa mengganti denda sebesar 1 milyar won!" oke, untuk kali ini kaki Key serasa lemas, bahkan untuk menahan berat tubuhnya saja seolah tidak kuat, entah sejak kapan ia mulai menangis, ia butuh hyung! Jong hyung, please datang~

"bagaimana Kibum? kau mau pilih yang mana eum?" tanya Jinki jahil, kembali mencondongkan wajahnya pada wajah Key, Jinki hampir saja tertawa melihat Key yang seolah benar-benar ketakutan, hah~ tidak apa-apa kan, sekali-kali menjahili Kibum~

"apa tidak ada pilihan lain? Aku tidak mau dipenjara, tapi aku juga tidak punya uang sebanyak itu..huks~" aigoo, Jinki rasanya ingin sekali mencubit pipi namja itu, sangat menggemaskan. Mengetukkan jari didagunya, Jinki seolah berpikir keras.

"mmm.. bagaimana yaa~ kalau aku melaporkan ini pada kepala kepolisian, aku rasa dia–"

"aku mohon jangan laporkan~" Key memegang lengan Jinki, menatap harap pada lelaki itu. Jinki perhatikan Key dari atas sampai bawah, emm, cantik.. dari dulu Key selalu cantik, pikirnya.

"aku mohon.. aku akan melakukan apapun, aku tidak mau dipenjara.." Key terus saja terisak, berharap dengan begitu Jinki akan mengurungkan niatnya. Tapi tentu saja kesempatan itu tidak akan Jinki sia-siakan. Jinki nampak berpikir keras, hingga akhirnya sebuah ide melintas di pikiran Jinki, namja itu lagi-lagi menyeringai.

"kau yakin akan melakukan apapun?"

"i-iya.. asal kau tidak melaporkanku.."

"baiklah, kalau begitu mulai besok kau harus menuruti semua perintahku, apapun itu.. kau harus menemaniku jika aku membutuhkanmu, dan kau juga harus melayaniku kapanpun aku mau.." cerocos Jinki panjang lebar, mata Key kembali terbelalak, Cih! Ingin sekali ia meludahi wajah lelaki itu, seenaknya saja, dia bukan namja murahan seperti itu, dasar pervert policeman~~

"bagaimana Kibum-ah~"

"aku tidak mau! sebagai polisi harusnya kau yang melayani masyarakat, bukan masyarakat yang melayanimu!"

"ya sudah kalau tidak mau.. aku akan menjebloskanmu ke penjara~"

"ANI! Iya iya aku mau!" jawab Key terpaksa, Jinki langsung menanggapi dengan tawa keras "aku minta nomor ponselmu sekarang.."

"untuk apa?"

"tentu saja agar aku lebih mudah menghubungimu.. cepat cepat!" ih modus! Key rasa itu hanya alasan saja.. bilang saja kalau namja itu ingin pedekate dengannya, kalau dengan cara baik-baik sih Key bisa mempertimbangkannya.

"cepat cepat!"

"iya iya! dasar polisi cerewet!"

.

.

.

Yang terlintas dipikirannya saat ini, Key merasa ingin seperti putri tidur saja, yang tidak akan pernah bangun sebelum ada seorang pangeran yang datang menciumnya. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini hari pertama ia harus menjalankan kewajibannya pada polisi pervert itu. Key tidak mau, ingin menghindar saja dari polisi gila itu, tapi apa boleh buat, ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Ugh, Key mengerak-gerakkan badannya gelisah, rasanya sangat malas beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Adakah sesuatu yang bisa membuat tubuhnya panas dalam sekejab? Jika ada, tolong beritahu Key.. ia berencana ingin berpura-pura sakit saja -,-

"ughh, aku tidak mau menemani polisi gila itu~" keluh Key, ia tenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal gulingnya, sambil tangannya memukul-mukul bantal guling itu.

**Drrtt.. drrtt..**

Key spontan terbangun, mengambil ponselnya di atas nakas dan tanpa basa-basi Key segera membuka pesan masuk itu.

"**aku bosan, temani aku sekarang! aku berada di hongdae street tidak jauh saat kau di tilang kemarin! Palliwa~~"**

Huh! Key mendengus sebal, ia yakin ini dari polisi edan itu. Amat sangat malas, Key kembali merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang. Biarkan saja, lagipula namja itu tidak tau apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Baru saja Key akan memejamkan matanya kembali, namun deringan ponsel kembali membuatnya terganggu.

"**kau tau, aku sedang bersama kepala polisi.. aku sudah mencatat plat nomor mobilmu, aku bisa saja melaporkan itu padanya sekarang"**

Sial sial! namja itu benar-benar tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Key membanting ponselnya diatas kasur, buru-buru ia menyambar handuknya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Ugh, namja itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

.

.

.

"kau datang hoh?"

"terpaksa.." jawab Key malas, mendengus sebal sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada, sangat malas harus menuruti perintah lelaki itu. Jinki hanya bisa terkekeh, ia menarik tangan Key menuju mobil patrolinya dan memaksa Key duduk disebelahnya, tentu saja Key sangat kesal.

"temani aku makan siang.."

"aku tidak lapar!"

"tapi aku lapar!" ucap Jinki acuh, mulai melajukan mobil patroli itu, Jinki sesekali mengedarkan matanya, mencari restaurant enak sekaligus dekat dengan tempatnya bertugas.

"ah, kita makan disini saja.." Jinki memarkirkan mobilnya disebuah restaurant Italia. Melepas sabuk pengamannya dan tidak lupa membantu namja cantik itu juga. Jinki menggandeng tangan Key saat mereka sudah keluar dari mobil. Key agak risih, mereka baru kenal, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak keberatan sama sekali saat Jinki menggandeng tangannya seperti ini. Oh, please Key, jangan bilang kalau kau menyukainya, ani ani~ Key menggeleng keras-keras.

"kau duduk disini, aku akan memesan makanan untuk kita berdua.." Jinki menarik kursi untuk Key duduki, ia lalu bergegegas untuk memesan makanan. Key mengetukkan jari-jarinya diatas meja, dalam hati sangat menyesal kenapa ia harus dalam keadaan liburan semester, jika tidak, ia pasti punya alasan untuk tidak menemani polisi gila itu.

"hei~ kau melamun.." Key tersentak, Jinki sudah datang lengkap dengan pizza beserta spaghetti ukuran besar, tidak lupa juga minuman bersoda itu. Jinki memberikan seporsi spaghetti itu kehadapan Key, sedangkan dirinya mulai bersiap untuk menyantap pizza keju itu. Key perhatikan Jinki secara intens, cara namja itu makan, seolah mengingatkan Key pada seseorang, tapi siapa..

"kenapa melihatku terus? Kau menyukaiku?"

Cih, Key mendengus sebal. Dengan perasaan dongkol, ia menyantap spaghetti itu cepat. Jinki terkekeh, mencondongkan wajahnya tepat kehadapan Key. Demi Tuhan, lelaki cantik itu merasakan jantungnya hendak copot, telalu kaget.. mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menatap laki-laki dihadapannya ini, jika diperhatikan baik-baik namja itu tampan juga.. pipi gembulnya sangat menggemaskan, itu lagi-lagi mengingatkan Key pada seseorang, ugh siapa sih~

"k-kau mau apa?" Key gelagapan saat namja itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, dan ugh kenapa tangan Jinki sekarang memegang dagunya, membuatnya salah tingkah saja. Tidak ada pilihan selain memejamkan matanya, ia merasakan jantungnya semakin berdebar. Oh God~ apa yang akan dilakukan namja itu..

"ada saus di bibirmu pabo!" huh! Key memukul lengan Jinki, menyingkirkan tangan namja itu yang sedang membersihkan saus disekitar bibirnya. Jinki terkekeh lagi, menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Key.

"kau pikir aku akan menciummu.. itu tidak akan!" ish, namja ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Jinki semakin tertawa puas, dan tanpa segan-segan Key menendang betis lelaki itu cukup keras, hingga membuat polisi pervert itu meringis.

"rasakan!"

"sampai kapan aku harus menemanimu seperti ini~" gerutu Key pada polisi itu. Sudah hampir 5 hari ia terus berada disamping lelaki itu, mengikuti apapun perintahnya.. sama halnya hari ini, polisi gila itu tiba-tiba menelefonnya di siang bolong, menyuruhnya untuk mendampinginya ke mall, sangat menyebalkan. Key rasa Jinki itu hanya memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan, benar-benar licik!

"yeah, sesuai dengan hukumanmu.. 10 tahun"

"MWO?! itu sama saja aku dipenjara paboya!"

"setidaknya kau bisa menghirup udara bebas.."

"aniya.. aku keberatan!"

"mm, kalau begitu begitu 10 bulan saja, otte?"

"aniya! Aku mau 10 hari saja!"

**Pletak~**

Key meringis, memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat jitakan dari polisi itu. "10 bulan! aku rasa itu tidak terlalu lama" ugh ugh ugh, ingin sekali Key memukul wajah jelek itu. Tahu seperti ini jadinya, Key tidak akan menggunakan mobil hyung-nya saat itu.. ia yakin, pasti Jong hyung terlalu kesal, hingga menyumpahinya seperti ini.. sialan!

"besok malam, temani aku ke pesta pernikahan temanku.." celetuk Jinki santai. Ia menarik paksa tangan Key menuju butik mewah untuk mencari pakaian bagus. Key berusaha melepaskan tangannya, risih juga saat beberapa pelayan menertawaan tingkahnya.

"aku tidak mau!"

"kau tau apa akibatnya jika menolak?"

"kenapa tidak minta temani kekasihmu saja sih.. kenapa harus aku?" Key benar-benar jengah, ia memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Tapi sungguh, itu membuat lelaki tampan dihadapannya gemas, ingin menyambar bibir cherry itu.

"kalau aku punya kekasih, aku tidak akan mengajakmu pabo~" Jinki menoyor jidat Key, tentu saja membuat bibir mungil itu semakin maju beberapa senti. Jinki tertawa, ia mulai memilih-milih pakaian yang bagus untuk mereka kenakan besok malam.

"ini bagaimana?"

"molla!"

"hei~ aku meminta pendapatmu.." Jinki lagi-lagi menoyor jidat Key. Key kesal, dengan terpaksa ia mengangguk, menyetujui saja pilihan Jinki.

"yeah.. not bad.."

"baiklah aku akan ambil yang ini, besok kau harus pakai yang ini!"

"aku tidak mau!"

"kau tau, kepala polisi sedang berpatroli didekat sini.. aku bisa–"

"iya iya!" dengan penuh paksaan Key menurut, kalau sudah diancam seperti itu siapa yang berani melawan. Ia hanya tidak ingin masuk ke penjara yang gelap, pengap, dan sempit itu.. hah, membayangkannya saja Key serasa mau pingsan.

.

.

.

Jinki sama sekali tidak berkedip menatap pria cantik dihadapannya ini. Mengenakan setelan tuxedo hitam yang sangat elegan, rambut blonde-nya yang tersisir rapih, ditambah soft lens berwarna cokelat yang menghiasi mata tajam itu, persis seperti Ken, tapi Jinki rasa Key lebih mirip dengan Barbie-nya, yeoppoh! perfect! ugh, kenapa dadanya serasa berdetak lebih kencang ya..

"aku tidak ingin berlama-lama berada disini!" suara cempreng Key membuyarkan lamunan namja tampan itu. Menggaruk tengkuknya gugup, Jinki lalu menuntun tangan Key untuk menggandeng lengannya. Key agak risih, tapi seperti biasa ia seolah tidak ingin menolak. Mereka mulai melangkahkan kaki masuk disebuah gedung mewah, gedung tempat acara resepsi pernikahan salah satu polisi teman Jinki.

"ah, kau sudah datang pak kepa–"

Sstt! Jinki langsung meletakkan jari telunjuknya di atas bibir, mengisyaratkan lelaki dihadapannya untuk tidak memanggilnya seperti itu. Lelaki itu mengangguk mengerti, mempersilahkan Jinki beserta Key untuk menikmati hidangan atau semacamnya. Key yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya bergeleng saja, ia sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya, bisa ia lihat beberapa polisi bahkan diantara mereka masih muda, yah sebaya dengan Jinki mungkin.

"hai! Lee Jinki, kau bersama kekasihmu eoh~" Key sontak menoleh, mendapati sepasang namja tampan dan cantik mendekati mereka. Jika dilihat-lihat mungkin mereka adalah kedua mempelai, terbukti dari ucapan Jinki yang langsung memberi mereka selamat.

"kapan menyusul kami eum~" goda si cantik sambil menatap Key, Key hanya menudukkan kepalanya, huh! kenapa ia merasa pipinya mulai memanas..

"ah kau bisa saja.. itu masih lama eum~" jawab Jinki sekenanya, ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Key yang nampak dingin sama sepertinya.

"ah, bagaimana kalau kalian ikut berdansa saja.." usul si tampan. Mereka berdua langsung menggeleng keras-keras. Tapi percuma saja, kedua pasangan itu menarik paksa mereka menuju lantai dansa. Key malu, lihat banyak sekali polisi-polisi yang bersorak pada mereka.

"aku ingin pulang~"

"turuti saja kemauan mereka, lagipula tidak ada salahnya juga kan.." bisik Jinki ditelinga Key. Ia mulai memegang pinggang Key, bersiap untuk berdansa saat alunan music ballad mulai mengalun, dan bertepatan dengan itu pula lampu diruangan itu mati, diganti dengan lampu remang-remang yang pas untuk suasana seperti ini.

"janji setelah ini harus pulang!" tegas Key sebal. Tangannya mulai berani merangkul leher Jinki. Menggerak-gerakkan kakinya sesuai irama music, Key sedari tadi tak lepas memandangi paras tampan itu. Key perhatikan baik-baik, jinja, ia merasa pernah bertemu dengan Jinki sebelumnya, tapi dimana..

"kau suka kan? Tidak sembarangan orang yang bisa berdansa denganku kau tahu!" Jinki menggoda. Key langsung saja memukul lengan namja itu.. terlalu percaya diri, itulah sosok polisi pervert itu. Jinki hanya terkekeh saja, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, pasangan yang sedang berdansa bersama mereka seolah nampak menikmati, bahkan sekilas Jinki tadi melihat sepasang namja sedang berciuman mesra diruangan gelap ini. Oh please~ kenapa Jinki jadi ingin seperti itu ya.. ia kembali menatap Key, tak lepas memandangi paras cantik itu. Fokus utama Jinki kini tertuju pada bibir mungil Key, sial! Jinki menelan salivanya berkali-kali, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras. Tapi ah~ Jinki tak bisa menahan lagi.. ia perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya, pertama-tama menciumi pipi mulus Key. Tidak peduli dengan reaksi Key yang nampak terkejut, Jinki meneruskan aktivitasnya dengan mencium bagian belakang telinga Key, turun ke leher mulus itu, Jinki menciumnya sangat lembut, sesekali menggigitnya dan ia bisa mendengar lenguhan dari mulut Key, so sexy~

"a-apa yang kau lakukan.. ugh~" Key sebal, tapi entah kenapa ia suka dengan perlakuan Jinki. Ia baru mengenal Jinki beberapa hari tapi serasa sudah lama mengenal namja ini. Bahkan saat namja itu kembali mengecupi wajahnya satu persatu, Key sama sekali tidak keberatan.. justru jantungnya yang seolah keberatan, jantung itu sedari tadi terus berdetak kencang.

"Ji-Jinki, apa yang– eugh~~" dan tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, Jinki sukses membungkam bibir cherry Key, melumatnya penuh kelembutan, hingga membuat mata keduanya terpejam, nampak sangat menikmati. Beruntung ruangan ini remang-remang, jadi ya tidak perlu takut jika ada yang melihat. Jinki semakin ganas melumat bibir cherry itu, tidak ada pilihan selain terus memejamkan mata, mengeratkan tangannya dileher Jinki, menikmati permainan Jinki yang sangat lembut, Key sesekali ikut membalas lumatan namja itu. Selama beberapa menit mereka seolah melakukannya tanpa sadar, hingga mata mereka berdua kembali terbuka, dan.. buru-buru melepas tautan bibir mereka. Jinki dan Key nampak salah tingkah, memalingkan wajah mereka agar tak saling berpandangan. Ugh, apa sih yang mereka lakukan barusan~

"k-kau masih tinggal dirumah yang dulu kan?" Jinki mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jantungnya masih saja tak terkontrol akibat kejadian tadi. "a-apa maksudmu?" sama, Key juga sama canggungnya, matanya terus-terusan menghindar tapi tangannya tak berniat untuk lepas sedetikpun dari leher Jinki.

"a-aku.. aku akan berkunjung kerumahmu.. ya, aku akan berkunjung besok.." kegugupan sangat terdengar dari ucapan lelaki itu, sama halnya dengan Key, bahkan jika lampu sudah terang, mungkin Jinki bisa melihat pipi tirus itu memerah.

"aku ngantuk~" tidak ada bahan pembicaraan lagi, lebih tepatnya tidak ingin membahas kejadian tadi, Key akhirnya menjatuhkan kepalanya ke dada Jinki, menelusupkan wajahnya ke bahu lelaki tampan itu, menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya, malu.. sangat malu.. sementara Jinki terus-terusan menghela nafas, tapi sial jantungnya masih saja berdebar cepat, ditambah dengan debaran jantung Key, sama berdebarnya.. huft, ada apa sih dengan mereka~

.

.

.

Key baru saja selesai memasak sarapan untuknya dan Jong hyung. Hari ini hari minggu, jadi ia sedikit lebih santai. Key mulai menata makanan itu di meja makan, mulutnya sesekali berdendang, entahlah hari ini mood nya sangat bagus, apa itu gara-gara kejadian semalam yaa? aish, tidak tidak! Key berusaha menghilangkan pemikiran konyolnya.

**Ting Tong~**

Key segera melepas celemeknya saat mendengar bel pintu berbunyi, ia bergegas menuju pintu depan. Key tidak mengerti, kenapa dadanya tiba-tiba berdebar begini, ah masa bodoh, Key mulai membuka pintu itu perlahan.

"JI-JINKI!"

Key terbelalak, mendapati polisi itu berdiri dengan gagahnya didepan pintu. Dengan senyum luar biasa manis, demi Tuhan Jinki terlihat sangat tampan. Ah~ membuat jantung Key semakin berdebar saja..

"hai~ Kibummie~"

"tau darimana kau alamatku hoh?" tanya Key menyelidik, tapi Jinki hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. Dan tanpa seizin Key ia masuk begitu saja ke rumah besar itu, membuat sang pemilik rumah berdecak sebal. Mengedarkan pandangannya mengamati setiap sudut ruangan dirumah itu, Jinki rasa tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali, dari dulu masih seperti ini..

"ah, itu pasti enak.."

"ya! jangan dimakan, itu untuk Jong hyung!"

Terlambat, Jinki sudah melahap ayam goreng yang sudah Key sediakan diatas meja. Key semakin sebal saja melihat tingkah polisi itu, sama sekali tidak sopan. Key tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa namja seperti itu menjadi seorang polisi..

"jangan dihabiskan paboya!" Key menjitak kepala Jinki, mengambil kasar piring berisi ayam goreng yang kini hanya tinggal beberapa potong itu. Jinki seolah tidak mempedulikan, ia lalu melangkah menuju kulkas, mengambil sekotak susu dan menuangkannya kedalam gelas sebelum ia menenggak susu itu. Cih, Key mendengus, namja itu benar-benar tidak punya sopan santun, memang ini rumahnya sendiri hah?!

"kau itu tidak sopan seka–"

"ONEW!"

Jinki hampir saja tersedak ketika suara keras itu menyerang telinganya. Mendongak kearah tangga, ia mendapati seorang namja sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"hai Jong~ lama tidak bertemu.. apa kabar eum?"

"yeah.. seperti yang kau lihat sekarang~" Jonghyun tertawa, memukul lengan namja itu dan bergegas memeluknya tanda betapa ia merindukan namja dihadapannya itu. Heii~ jangan lupakan Key! lelaki cantik itu sedari tadi mengangakan mulutnya, heran, bagaimana bisa Jong hyung mengenal polisi gila itu.. otaknya yang lemot itu masih terus mencerna perkataan Jonghyun tadi, Onew Onew Onew, ah jangan-jangan dia..

"jangan katakan kalau kau lupa padanya!" Jonghyun menoyor jidat Key, membuat lelaki itu mendengus. "dia itu Onew hyung-mu pabo! Onew hyung yang kau sukai, Onew hyung yang selalu kau rindukan, Onew hyung yang selalu kau nantikan kehadirannya setiap malam, Onew hyung yang– mmph" Key langsung saja membekap mulut Jonghyun yang terus menyerocos, namja itu cerewet sekali.. tidak tahukah Jonghyun, bahwa pipi tirus itu memerah sekarang.. sangat malu~

"benarkah apa yang dikatakan Jong? Kau menyukaiku Kibummie~" ah, Key ingat panggilan itu.. panggilan kesayangan Onew hyung padanya. Benarkah namja dihadapannya adalah Onew hyung? ani, Key tidak percaya sama sekali.. Onew hyung itu sopan, kutu buku, dan cupu.. tapi Key suka Onew hyung yang seperti itu. Kemana perginya kacamata tebal itu?

"hei~ Kibummie~"

"siapa bilang aku menyukaimu.. aku menyukai Onew hyung tahu!" Key melengoskan wajahnya dari Jinki, mengembungkan pipinya lucu. Kenapa ya jantungnya itu semakin berdetak kencang. Apa karena disini ada Onew hyung? ah tidak tidak! Dia itu bukan Onew hyung! Onew hyung tidak segila polisi pervert itu..

"mmm, kalau Onew hyung juga menyukaimu.. bagaimana Kibummie?" Jinki menaik turunkan alisnya kehadapan Key, sontak saja membuat bibir itu mengerucut. Key memukul-mukul lengan Jinki, kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya ke pundak Jinki, persis seperti yang ia lakukan semalam. Ugh, malu.. sangat..

"bogossippo nae Kibummie~" Jinki terkikik saat Key mencubit pinggangnya keras. Tanpa melihat pun, ia bisa tahu jika pipi tirus itu pasti sudah sangat merah sekarang. Kibummie pasti lucu sekali..

"kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kalau kau Onew hyung! isshh, menyebalkan~" rengek Key manja. Jinki lagi-lagi terkikik, ia menarik bahu Key, menangkupkan tangannya dipipi tirus namja itu. "sampai kapan sifat pelupamu itu hilang eoh.. kau tidak mengenali wajah tampanku lagi?" cih, seperti biasa sifat percaya dirinya muncul. Key menggeleng polos, memang benar ia sama sekali tak mengenal wajah tampan itu. Lagian, waktu itu kan Key masih kecil, masih kelas 5 sekolah dasar saat Jinki pergi. Lee Jinki alias Onew hyung itu dulunya tetangga Key, mereka sekeluarga pindah ke Busan karena ayah Jinki yang juga seorang polisi dipindah tugaskan disana. Hah, pantas saja Key merasa mengenal namja itu saat pertama kali bertemu, mungkin karena perasaannya pada Onew hyung tidak pernah berubah sampai sekarang. Yeah~ Key akui, apa yang dikatakan Jong hyung itu semua benar! Walaupun awalnya itu hanya cinta monyet saja, tapi semakin bertambahnya usia, Key merasa cinta itu tumbuh menjadi cinta gorilla, ish ngaco -,-

"ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan kau pindah ke Seoul Onew.." jangan lupakan Jonghyun. Namja itu entah sejak kapan sudah duduk manis di kursi makan, dan hampir menghabiskan semua makanan itu. Huh, Key lagi-lagi mendengus.

"yah, sekitar 7 hari yang lalu.. apa kau tau, dihari pertama aku bertugas, ada seorang namja yang menerobos lampu merah, mengemudi tanpa SIM, menyetir ugal-ugalan, men– mmph" kali ini Key membekap mulut Jinki. Memaksa namja itu menghentikan ucapannya, bisa gawat jika Jong hyung sampai tahu, Key tidak mungkin diizinkan untuk membawa mobilnya lagi.

"oh.. jadi kepala kepolisian Seoul yang baru dilantik itu Lee Jinki kamu.." ucap Jonghyun santai. Tapi cukup membuat mata namja cantik itu terbelalak. Kepala kepolisian? Lee Jinki? jadi itu..

"kau pasti menjahiliku~" Jinki tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat wajah Key yang nampak kesal. Mengangkat tangannya untuk melindungi tubuhnya yang terus mendapat serangan bertubi-tubi dari Key. Jonghyun yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua, biarlah mereka melepas rindu tanpa gangguannya pikir Jonghyun, lagian melihat kemesraan mereka bisa membuat hatinya panas.. yah, resiko orang jomblo T.T

"kau pasti berbohong soal hukuman itu~~" Key masih berusaha memukul Jinki, tapi Jinki berhasil menahan tangan Key hingga mata mereka bertemu, sumpah! Key merasa jantungnya dag dig dug.. benar, ini Onew hyung, mata sabit itu tidak berubah, pipi gembulnya juga masih sama.. ugh, bisa-bisanya ia tidak mengenali orang yang selalu ia rindukan ini..

"itu hukuman untukmu Kibummie.. hukuman karena kau tidak mengenaliku, jahatnya~" Key yang kali ini tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Jinki.. "tapi kau tetap harus mendapat hukuman.. bagaimanapun juga, kau tetap bersalah.. orang yang melakukan pelanggaran lalu lintas itu harus dihukum!"

"mwo? aku tidak mau dipenjara.."

"aku tidak akan menjebloskanmu ke penjara, asal kau mau menuruti semua permintaanku.." seperti biasa Jinki mengeluarkan seriangaiannya. Key berdecak, ia merasakan sesuatu tidak mengenakkan lagi. Pasti Jinki akan menjahilinya lagi.

"jadilah kekasihku Kibummie~"

"mwo? aku tidak mau!"

"kau tahu apa akibatnya jika menolak?"

"aku tidak takut!"

"serius?"

"iyaa~"

"benar?"

"iyaaa~~"

"sungguh?"

"I– eughh~" belum sempat menjawab, bibirnya dibungkam oleh polisi pervert itu. Key tidak bisa berkutik, karena Jinki menahan tangannya. Terpaksa menikmati permainan Jinki, suka sih.. Key suka jika Jinki menciumnya seperti ini, terus-terusan juga Key mau.. huh, sepertinya ia sudah ketularan pervert polisi gila itu.

"kau resmi menjadi kekasihku sekarang!" ucap Jinki setelah tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

"kau seenaknya saja memutuskan.. aku tidak mau!"

"harus mau!"

"tidak!

"harus!"

"tid– eugh~~" lagi, polisi gila itu menciumnya lagi, kali ini lebih ganas.. ugh, Key kecolongan.. sebal, sebal..

"aku janji akan terus melakukan itu sebelum kau mengiyakan.."

"kau curang!"

"mau kucium lagi?"

"tidak!"

"pipi atau bibir?"

"iya iya aku mau!"

"mau apa? Mau jadi pacarku atau mau kucium lagi?"

"mau jadi kekasihmu pabo!" terdengar sangat terpaksa. Sebenarnya Key mau sih menerima pervert policeman itu sebagai pacarnya, tapi Key tidak suka caranya. Tidak ada romantis-romantisnya sama sekali. Hah, padahal Key membayangkan seperti di drama-darama Korea yang sering ia tonton.

"ah, satu lagi.. hukumanmu aku tambah"

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau tidak hanya menemaniku selama 10 bulan.."

"terus?"

"kau harus selalu berada disampingku seumur hidup!

"MWO?"

.

.

.

FIN~~


End file.
